Walking on heaven's cloud: Caleo, Calypso
by Darth Golondor
Summary: A letter from Calypso to Leo, where where sums up her love for him. The second instalment of my Walking on heaven's cloud series. Please r&r.


**Walking on heaven's cloud: Caleo, Calypso**

Dear Leo,

it's already been ten years since we've been married and I don't regret any second to you. As you know, today is the day of our 10 year marriage anniversary. I thought a lot about what to give you, but then I realized that my love to you is probably the best thing I could give you as a present (and a trip to Disneyland in Orlando). This letter reflects on our wonderful relationship, that began on one fateful day at my home prison on Ogygia.

When I met you, I must admit that I thought you were a joke that the gods planned. Well, I even told you that in your face. You crashed into my dining table, flirted with me in th most ridiculous way and looked like a little devilish elf. Back then I was broken. I was already imprisoned on this island for three thousand years and had to see how heroes got onto my island and I couldn't help but fall in love with them, because of my curse. And every time had to see them leaving my prison again leaving me heartbroken back. Your appearance was the breaking point. You weren't like the other heroes I've met. You weren't strong or noble. Neither you looked great, but you had something that made you attracted to you. When I met you I would never thought that I would ever fall in love with you. You didn't try to compliment me like the other heroes, no you challenged me, took the mickey out of me and always worked on your machines. But maybe it was exactly that attitude that got me fall in love with you. You didn't saw me as a beautiful and powerful person, no you treated me as an equal, someone worthy although treated you like crap. When I was depressed you would always tell these little stupid jokes of yours and made me laugh.

For the first time for three thousand years, I felt normal. I was not a goddess, a sorcerer or a love interest anymore, no I was your friend. After we settled our disagreement, we would always talk about silly and random stuff on the beach. Over the time I began to saw your real self. Deep in your side, you were just as broken as me, neglected by your family, ignored by your friends and almost driven into madness by your insecurities and thoughts. Your silliness and jokes were just a mask. To this day I still want to punch all those monsters who tried to hurt you. I remember the day, you told me about your past. We were both exchanging things about our past and in the end we were lying in the others arms crying about our miserable lives.

Things were starting to get better, but I knew that you would leave eventually one day. I still remember how jealous I was when you mentioned that you needed to see Reyna. Never in my life I felt such an hate towards a person, not when Odysseus left for Penelope, not when Sir Drake left for Elizabeth, not even when Percy left for Annabeth. It was then that I knew that I was in love with you, but I didn't wanted to tell you. I didn't wanted to make myself hope for a future together, because I knew that you would never come back after you left my island. Then the day came. You were there joking around in your usual manner. I was there trying to convince you and myself that I didn't love you, but still hated you. But when you walked towards the raft, I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran towards you and kissed you on the lips. It was something that I never felt before, something unique. When you left, I broke down crying. For the first time in three thousand years I let my emotions out, because you were the one who I would miss the most. You were the one that made me feel normal, you were the one who had gave me hope. When I heard that you had swore on river of Styx that you would come back I was terrified. If you hadn't found the island you would have lived a life in the field of punishment eternally. You were foolish to this, yes, but you also gave me hope. For the first time for many years, I hoped again, that someone would find back to this place.

The days that you weren't there were the longest in my life. I felt lost, I didn't felt complete, but I hoped. Everyday I hoped that you would come back, everyday I would pray for you that you wouldn't get hurt. It was a cycle of desperation and hope. Every time I would convince myself that you won't come back, I shook off that thought again. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours and hours like days. The beautiful island of Ogygia now looked even more gloomy and gray to me. I wanted to give up the hope, but I couldn't. I was like Penelope waiting for her Odysseus to come back. You were and are my Odysseus, Leo. You are my shining knight in the armor, the sun in my darkness. I know it sounds cheesy, but it is the truth.

And then the day came, when you finally came back. I just couldn't believe it. So many heroes failed to come back, but you made it. It was just then I knew that you returned my feelings, because nobody else take all the trouble to actually find the island again, but you you made it. And somehow you were really my shining knight in the armor figuratively, even through you didn't wore an armor and rode a bronze mechanical dragon, instead of a horse. I know that I appeared to be very calm and cool when you came, but deeply inside I was screaming like a fangirl and crying. Finally, my curse was broken. I was finally free and could start a new life. A life with you, a dorky, annoying, but caring, brave and funny boy, who had changed my life.

In the end, we have both healed each other by company. We've let go of our past and living our dream life. And in the end I didn't needed a hero, because I had you. You weren't the strongest or most gentle person, but you would do anything for your friends and family, even sacrificing yourself and you always beat the odds. You are Leo Valdez, repair boy, commander of th Argo II, husband of me, father of Esperanza and Zoe Valdez and my savior and hero. You were the one who gave me hope in the darkest times and saved me from my cruel fate.

I love you Leo Valdez, forever and always.

Your lovely wife

Calypso Valdez

 **So, that was my second installment of my Walking on heaven's cloud series. I hope you liked it and I hope that I captured Calypso's love for Leo rightly. Those two are just meant for each other. Both have such a tragic past and now they are finally happy together. Caleo for the win! Please review it. I will post another story to the series soon.**


End file.
